Code Geass Afterstory R2
by Shadaez
Summary: Possible theory that Lelouch lives. With C.C. -Lelouch X C.C.- Romance.


Note: I know it sounds tad like my other afterstory (I edited from it). But then, I realized my theory was flawed. Greatly. So I sorta rewrote another. So, people who had read the other story (Code Geass Afterstory), don't read this. You will just find it unoriginal and stupid. Thanks. By the way, if I owned Code Geass, its 26th episode would have the same story as my fanfic. So, no. I don't.

"The power of the kings, Geass, brings one solitude." C.C. wondered, the chuckled softly. "Not quite accurate, is it? Right, Lelouch?"

As the cart of hay clattered on, the man behind the horse shrugged, pulling his straw hat off. "Not quite. But close. Don't make yourself sound like you can keep solitude away, witch."

"Witch? We are on the same boat. Same species. Both bounded by the curse of immortality, condemned to suffer the despair of loved ones leaving one after another." C.C. retorted dramatically.

"Not when my loved one is immortal as well." The coachman murmured, pulling back his straw hat to reveal a mop of black hair.

"What are you murmuring about?" C.C. questioned, looking down at Lelouch from the top of the haystack.

"Nothing. By the way, could you stop yelling my name like this? I am a fugitive, after all." Lelouch complained, pulling the blue overcoat off. The red Geass Sigil glowed on his neck, reflecting light from the sun.

"Fine. Can I call you Lulu? Who cares anyway? We are in the middle of the countryside. Besides, who would expect a dead king of Britannia to roam the countryside with a stack of hay?" C.C. countered, letting her hands hang down onto Lelouch's hair.

Lelouch sighed, lightly touching the red Geass Sigil on his neck. His father's last gift, or apology.

......................................................................

"Lelouch. I left you to protect you. The children of the woman I truly and only loved. I guess this is the end. I have something for you." Charles quickly sent this stream of thoughts to his son upon grabbing his neck.

Lelouch realized what is happening, immediately raising his hand before Suzaku interfered.

"Your plans. A genius should not die from his plans. My last... apology... to my only son." Charles

"Goodbye, Lelouch." Charles whispered in his thought, as his head begun to dissolve.

"Goodbye, Father." Lelouch replied quickly.

"Father. How nice it is for you to call me that. With no regrets." Charles thought, a soft smile playing on his face as the last of the 98th emperor disappeared.

......................................................................

"Suzaku. You shall kill me as promised." Lelouch commanded.

"Do you absolutely want to do this?" Suzaku asked, not pleased, at all with the plan.

"All the hatred in the world is gathered on me as planned. Then, all you have to do is erase my existence and put an end to this chain of hatred." Lelouch assured, handing the symbolic mask to Suzaku. Zero.

Lelouch could not help but let a hint of his evil smirk play on his lips. Lying is addictive. And now, Lelouch would be playing the greatest lie on the whole world. Everyone, even Suzaku. The Zero Requiem.

......................................................................

"Go, masked knight." Jeremiah smirked as Zero leapt over him, moving swiftly to Lelouch's throne.

"I will make it fast for you." Suzaku whispered behind his mask as he smacked Lelouch's pistol away. In a fluid motion, Suzaku drove the blade into Lelouch's stomach. As quickly as entering, the blade was removed, leaving Lelouch to fall and slide past the Britannia insignia.

Lelouch smiled, thanking his father again for the power, as Nunnally grasped his hand.

"I promised not to lie. Sorry." Lelouch sent that stream of thought, along with memories of the agreement with Suzaku. The last image Lelouch remember was that of Nunnally crying, forgiveness on her face.

......................................................................

"Lulu, Lulu, Lulu." C.C. chanted, pulling Lelouch's hair into strange spikes. The pain from the abuse roused Lelouch from his trance.

"What?" Lelouch asked, trying to swat C.C.'s hands from his head. C.C. was obviously planning for that, grabbing Lelouch's hand up.

"Nothing. Do you regret leaving them?" C.C. asked softly as she played with Lelouch's fingers.

"No. It was part of the plan after all." Lelouch answered defiantly.

"Not because you don't want to suffer the pain of them leaving?" C.C. asked as she leaned her cheek against Lelouch's fingers.

"Maybe..." Lelouch answered again. After all, C.C. lived longer then he had. She probably did the same thing before, to protect herself from pain. Of course nothing as large scaled as what he did, Lelouch mused.

"But you really surprised me, suddenly becoming the Code Geass and escaping the morgue. Not even I expected you to acquire the Code from your father, ending up with both Code and Geass." C.C. complimented, and then giggled softly as she manoeuvred Lelouch's hand over to tickle her neck.

"I was going to lie to you too. How did you know I am alive?" Lelouch wondered.

C.C. smiled, placing Lelouch's hand on the red Geass Sigil, then place her free hand on Lelouch's.

"Because you are my warlock." C.C. answered softly.

"Yeah, right." Lelouch said, smiling at the memory of saying that sentence to C.C. in the past.

"Hey, Lelouch? Ever considered a peaceful life?" C.C. asked, sitting up suddenly.

"It is what I am seeking for currently." Lelouch answered, trying to pry his hand back from C.C.

"Let's be farmers!" C.C. suddenly exclaimed, pointing at an old farmhouse ahead, probably vacated during the war. By Lelouch's deeds.

"I was hoping for something that does not involve physical exertions." Lelouch complained, looking up. Then he realized it would be impossible to reject that idea. For him, at least. The childlike, amber eyes stared at the farmhouse gleefully. The same eyes that make his heart sing every time they stared into his.

"Oh, whatever." Lelouch complained, or at least, tried to sound like he was complaining.

......................................................................

It did not take them long to settle into the farm, which was still fully equip with furnitures. There is even an odd cow roaming the field. The dust, though, took a while to clear up. By the time it was almost finished, night had fell.

"Suddenly, I felt like a moron accepting your insane demands like this." Lelouch complained after sneezing for the hundredth time. The dust had finally cleared from the bedroom after cleaning for the past two hours.

"Did you realize there is only one bed?" C.C. suddenly asked.

"Take the floor." Lelouch quickly said as he threw himself on the bed.

"Did you realize there is only one bath?" C.C. asked again.

"You can go first." Lelouch replied, throwing a bag of toiletries at C.C.

C.C. smiled, snatching the toiletries, and then rummaged through the bag she brought along for her clothes.

As soon as C.C. left, Lelouch lie on the bed, considering the strange developments of feelings. He had been aware of a certain feeling every time C.C. was near, since the incident when C.C. lost her memories. For the first time, C.C. was weak girl, a far cry from her usual independent and mysterious self. For once, she did not hide anything, only seeking a word of praise, or even just attention from Lelouch.

Lelouch smiled at the memory. Then a notion floated in his head. "Perhaps love?" Lelouch wondered softly. The sound of C.C. returning made him shake that notion away. Despite proclaiming statements of affections like "I will be you warlock", Lelouch realized that he could not accept the possibility. Not prepared to accept it.

Lelouch picked up his own towel and clothes, not surprised by C.C.'s attire of undergarments. Rather, he was reminded of the C.C. who lost her memory.

......................................................................

After the bath, Lelouch returned to be greeted with the sight of C.C. sleeping peacefully on the bed, with the lights turned off. Her green hair lie sprawled over the pillow, glowing slightly as the moonlight fell on it through the window. Unconsciously, Lelouch sat next to C.C., both pleased and irritated at how her sleeping face and soft smile had a calming effect on him.

"Why can't you sleep normally on a bed, instead of sitting on one?" C.C. asked without opening her eyes.

"Because you are sleeping on the bed." Lelouch retorted, surprised that C.C. was not asleep.

"You're like a stubborn child." C.C. complained, still without opening her eyes.

"Sorry that you outlived me a hundred years." Lelouch countered.

C.C. sighed, pulling Lelouch onto the bed with surprising force. An object that seemed to abide to Murphy's Law every time physical manoeuvres are concerned, Lelouch land sprawled on C.C. instead.

Lelouch quickly rolled away upon realizing C.C.'s compromising position.

"Sorry." C.C. apologized as Lelouch righted himself next to C.C.

Lelouch turned to face C.C., preparing to launch into various insults. To his surprise, the sight of C.C.'s apologetic face stopped him. A face that reminded him of the frail C.C.

"Sleep already." Lelouch complained, turning away to hide the mixture of emotions on his face.

C.C. wriggled closer to Lelouch.

"What?" Lelouch asked, turning over to face C.C. For the second time in a minute, Lelouch was surprised by C.C.'s facial expression. She was looking down, eyes averted. Very uncharacteristic for C.C.

"Do you remember you still own me a wish for the contract?" C.C. asked softly.

"No more suicidal tendencies?" Lelouch returned the question with another.

"No. I have another wish." C.C. answered, raising her head to face Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded encouragingly.

"I want you to be my warlock for eternity." C.C. said, her voice becoming softer as she completed the sentence.

Lelouch did not reply, staring on at C.C. as she looked down again, wondering why she said it, despite knowing Lelouch had always treated her as an accomplice. For all she knew, Lelouch's statement about being warlock and everything could have been a lie. According to plan, to quote him. For a moment, both were silent.

"Could you call me by my name again?" C.C. whispered, wondering if she was desperate, or at the brink of mental suicide.

"Goodnight-" Lelouch whispered the name softly. A beautiful name, one Lelouch would not, or rather, dare not use normally.

C.C. blushed, hiding her face futilely with her hand. There was suddenly an overpowering urge to hold C.C., like he had held onto the frail C.C. in the past.

"Can you hold me to sleep? Just tonight?" C.C. asked, barely audible, a part of her, hoping that Lelouch did not hear.

Lelouch blinked, taking a moment to understand what he just heard.

"I... I'm joking." C.C. whispered hurriedly, closing her eyes.

" Can I hold you to sleep? Forever?" Lelouch suddenly whispered into C.C.'s ears as he wrapped his arms around C.C.

"Why would you want to?" C.C. asked, her eyelid fluttering open again.

"Because I am your warlock. For eternity." Lelouch answered, pushing C.C.'s hair away from her forehead to reveal the red sigil. Then, gently, Lelouch touched his lips on C.C.'s forehead.

"Then I am your witch. For eternity." C.C. whispered. Lightly, C.C. touched her lips on Lelouch's neck, where his red sigil is.

No more words were exchanged as C.C. snuggled into Lelouch's cradle, allowing the day's fatigue to catch up. Forever. C.C. smiled.

Note:Want to know where i got this theory? Read a particularly long and interesting review in my other story (Code Geass Afterstory). No, don't read THAT story. The review only. Not after reading this. Unless, like me, you have a penchant for Romance-Tragedy. (When someone suffers, its better isn't it? *sadistic smirk)

Oh and credits. Credits to Velshard for giving me a better theory. Sorry my reply sounded sarcastic. I was trying to sound really grateful, I guess I overdid it. If you want to copyright your theory, pm me. I will remove this story ASAP. Sorry, people who read both(I told you not to, did I not?). I just found my original theory having more holes than a swiss cheese. Plus this one explains the title of the whole show. Yes, yes. slam me in the reviews. I know. Being extra and everything. Though I would like to pride myself as meticulous(HarHar, so vain).


End file.
